Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe ist ein Schüler der Dalton Academy. Er ist außerdem ein Mitglied der Dalton Academy Warblers und wohnte in Paris, bevor er nach Ohio zog. Er wird von Grant Gustin dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Drei In The First Time hat er seinen ersten Auftritt, als Blaine die Dalton Academy Warblers besucht. Dieser hört den Glee Club "Uptown Girl" singen. Bereits während dieser Performance flirtet er mit Blaine. Nach der Nummer sind alle Warblers erfreut über Blaines Besuch und hoffen, dass er zurück kommt, doch er lädt sie nur zum Schulmusical der McKinley ein, welche die Warblers annehmen. Danach stellt er sich Blaine vor. Sie trinken in einem Aufenthaltsraum der Dalton einen Kaffee zusammen. Er fragt ihn, warum er die Dalton verlassen hat, ob er gegangen ist, weil ihn u.a. alles gelangweilt hat. Doch Blaine erklärt ihm, dass er die Dalton zwar jeden Tag vermisst, aber in der McKinley ist sein Herz (Kurt). Sebastian besteht auf ein erneutes Treffen und Blaine willigt etwas überrumpelt ein. Später ihm der Lima Bean flirtet Sebastian sehr offensichtlich mit Blaine und bringt ihn in Verlegenheit. Blaine erklärt ihm sofort, dass er bereits einen Freund hat. Sebastian scheint das jedoch nichts auszumachen, doch Blaine macht ihm darauf erneut deutlich, dass er ihn liebt und er großartig ist und er ihn nicht verlieren will, daraufhin taucht zufällig Kurt auf, welcher ihr Gespräch mitbekommen hat. Blaine ist erfreut, als auch überrascht. Blaine stellt Kurt vor, und sagt er sei sein Freund. thumb|left|Blaine, Kurt & Sebastian in der Lima Bean.Als dieser sich Sebastian vorstellt, ist er im ersten Moment total irritiert. Sebastian lädt die beiden in eine Schwulenbar ein, doch Blaine sagt es sei nichts für die beiden, aber Kurt denkt, sie sollten es riskieren. Später in der Bar treffen die Drei sich und Sebastian tanzt mit Blaine, doch als Kurt sich dazu gesellt, drängt dieser Sebastian von Blaine weg, was Blaine überhaupt nicht auffällt. Am Ende der Folge schauen sich Sebastian und die Warblers das Schulmusical "West Side Story" in der McKinley an. thumb|Sebastian bei den Sectionals in der McKinley.In Hold On To Sixteen hat Sebastian seinen zweiten Auftritt. Er trifft Kurt und Blaine erneut in der Lima Bean und setzt sich zu ihnen. Er meint, er hätte Blaine an seiner Frisur wieder erkannt und fragt ihn, warum er ihn seit letzter Zeit nicht mehr online gesehen hat. Dieser meint, die New Directions hätten viel für die Sectionals zu proben, wodurch er keine Zeit hat. Außerdem erfahren wir, dass die Warblers ihre Sectionals bereits gewonnen haben. Als Sebastian anfängt auffällig mit Blaine zu flirten, flüchtet dieser, um sich einen neuen Kaffee zu bestellen. In dieser Zeit macht Kurt Sebastian u.a. deutlich, dass es ihm absolut nicht passt, wie dieser mit seinem Freund redet. Er meint jedoch, dass Blaine zu gut für Kurt sei und das die New Directions gegen die Warblers verlieren werden. Er ist sich sicher, dass er am Ende des Jahres Blaine für sich gewinnen wird und die Warblers gegen die New Directions, bei den Nationals, gewinnen werden. Am Ende der Folge ist er beim Auftritt der New Directions, bei den Sectionals, zu sehen, wie er für deren Performances applaudiert. thumb|left|Sebastian schüttet Blaine einen manipulierten Slushie ins Gesicht.In Michael sind Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Santana und Rachel gerade dabei über ihre Lieblingsmomente von Michael Jackson zu unterhalten als Sebastian auftaucht und sie unterbricht. Er erzählt ihnen, dass er nun der neue Leader der Warblers ist und, dass er die Idee Michael Jackson bei den Regionales zu bringen gut findet und dies Übernehmen wird. Als Rachel ihn fragt, woher er das erfahren hat, entgegnet er nur, dass er am Morgen Blaine anrief um ihn zu fragen, ob er wüsste, wie man einen Rotweinfleck aus einem Blazer bekommt und dieser ihm dann von der Idee erzählt habe. Am Ende des Duells zu Bad, zwischen den New Directions und den Dalton Academy Warblers, um das Recht Michael bei den Regionales zu bringen, bekommt Blaine einen Slushie ins Gesicht. Der Slushie wurde von Sebastian manipuliert und war eigentlich für Kurt bestimmt bevor sich Blaine seinen Freund zur Seite schubst und sich vor ihn wirft, wodurch er diesen abbekommt. Sebastian war erst geschockt als er sieht, dass Blaine getroffen wurde und nun am Boden liegt deutet den Warblers jedoch an trotzdem zu gehen. Santana stattet der Dalton Academy einen Besuch ab und duelliert sich in einem Song mit Sebastian. Danach versucht sie Sebastian zu entlocken, was in dem Slushie gewesen ist. Dieser gesteht es, dort Steinsalz hinzugefügt zu haben. Er ist sich aber sicher, dass man ihm nichts nachweisen kann, und verlässt überheblich den Saal, nachdem er auch Santana einen Slushie verpasst hat. thumb|Santana und Sebastian im Gesangsduell mit dem Song "[[Smooth Criminal".]]Die New Directions haben die Warblers ihn das Auditorium eingeladen, um ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie Michael bei den Regionales nicht bringen werden, die Warblers ihn also haben können aber die Botschaft von Michael Jackson nie wirklich verstanden haben um zu verdeutlichen das sie dieser getan haben performen sie Black or White während der Performance stehen nach und nach alle Warblers, bis auf Sebastian, auf um mit den New Directions auf der Bühne zu singen. Als Nick am Ende der Performance von Sebastian will, dass er aufgibt, meint dieser, dass genau diese Einstellung den Sieg der Warblers bei den Regionales im vergangenen Jahr zu verantworten hat. Santana meint, dass sie auch zur Polizei oder zu seinem Direktor gehen könne, um ihn der Schule zu verweisen oder sogar ins Gefängnis zu bringen. Sebastian sagt daraufhin, dass es wirklich schrecklich furchterregend wäre, wenn sie Beweise dafür hätte, worauf hin sie das mit geschnittene Tape aus ihrer Jacke holt. Kurt sagt daraufhin aber, dass es nur halb so viel Spaß machen würde, wenn er die Qual der Niederlage nicht miterleben könnte, wenn die New Directions die Regionales gewinnen würden und wirft ihm das Tape zu und Santana stellt daraufhin klar, dass die Warblers nun genau wissen, was für ein Typ er nun ist. Artie verlangt danach, dass Sebastian auf der Stelle sein Auditorium verlässt. Persönlichkeit Sebastian ist das männliche Gegenstück zu Santana. Er ist sehr selbstbewusst, offen und scheint alles auszupreschen, was er denkt, ohne vorher darüber nach zu denken. Er will sich alles und jeden nehmen, egal ob die Person auf die er abgesehen hat, überhaupt nicht interessiert bzw. vergeben ist. Er akzeptiert keine Abfuhr und scheint auch sonst keine Beziehung ernst zu nehmen, weil er z.B. in einer Schwulenbar mit einem Typen 20 Minuten rumgemacht hat und meinte, er sei der perfekte Mann für ihn gewesen. In wie weit "perfekt" dieser Mann war, ob nun vom Charakter oder nur vom Körperbau her wurde nicht deutlich. Sebastian scheint gerne Spaß zu haben, ohne sich Gedanken um anderer Gefühle zu machen. Beziehungen 'Blaine Anderson' Sebastian scheint sehr offensichtlich Interesse an Blaine zu haben, dabei interessiert ihn die bereits bekommene Abfuhr nicht. Das Interesse besteht, wie schon deutlich wurde, nur einseitig und Blaine war von seinem Verhalten eher irritiert als angetan. Ihm war sein Verhalten anscheinend auch unangenehm, aber Sebastian scheint nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Wie ernst seine Schwärmerei für Blaine ist, ob er von ihm nur das eine will oder möglicherweise doch etwas ernsteres sich erhofft ist bisher unklar, aber von seinem bisherigen Auftreten zu urteilen, scheint Sebastian keinerlei ernstes Interesse an ihm zu haben. 'Kurt Hummel' Dass Kurt Sebastian nicht sonderlich mag, wurde bereits von diesem selbst gesagt. Er sagte ihm unter vier Augen, dass er ihn nicht leiden könne, und erst recht nicht die Art, wie er mit seinem Freund redet. Sebastian hält genau so wenig von Kurt. Er denkt, dass Blaine zu gut für ihn sei und die New Directions ein Witz wären. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass er am Ende des Jahres Blaine für sich gewinnen wird, und die Warblers die Nationals für sich entscheiden werden. Solos 'Solos' Staffel Drei *'I Want You Back' (Michael) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Drei *'Smooth Criminal' (Michael) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Drei *'Uptown Girl' (The First Time) Trivia *Er lebte in Frankreich, ob er dort auch geboren wurde ist unklar. *Er ist homosexuell oder vielleicht auch bisexuell, bisher wurde das nicht deutlich, durch die Tatsache, dass er öfters Schwulenbars besucht, könnte er eher homosexuell sein. *Sein Charakter sollte ursprünglich "Cameron Connors" heißen. *Er spielt Lacrosse. *Sebastian trank seinen Kaffee in Paris mit einem Schuss Alkohol. *Er findet Lima langweilig. *Er hasst Kurt, was jedoch auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. *Er findet Blaine heiß. *Er ist sehr offen. *Er denkt, dass die New Directions ein Witz seien. *Er ist der neue Leadsänger der Dalton Academy Warblers. *Er schüttet zwei Leute in Michael einen Slushie ins Gesicht und zwar Blaine (manipulierten Slushie mit Steinsalz drin) und in der Dalton Santana (mit einem normalen Slushie). *Sein Vater ist Staatsanwalt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Dalton Academy Schüler Kategorie:Dalton Academy Warblers